


Sins Of The Heart

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: dark_fest, Fest, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Melvin Purvis is driven to ruin by Public Enemy Number One, John Dillinger.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 3, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 16, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Universal does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1143  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for the 2010 [Dark_Fest](dark_fest.livejournal.com) Challenge. Prompt for Any Fandom, Any Characters: If I have to sin to see you again.

_The sins  
Of the flesh  
Drive us to  
Rack and ruin._

_The sins  
Of the heart  
Drive us to  
Utter despair._

**James J. Brand  
"Sins Of The Heart"  
1906 C.E.**

Special Agent Melvin Purvis raced through the halls of the crumbling old jail, heart pounding as spots flickered in front of his vision. He gritted his teeth as he listened for footsteps, his hand hovering over his gun.

Mel shivered as a cold gust of air whipped down the corridor. The halls were concrete, some fine dust crumbling to the floor, and the air was musty. He paused, listening for any activity, but heard nothing but dripping water somewhere. He tried to calm his breathing. Clenching his fist, he started to walk again.

He reached the part of the corridor he’d been searching for and saw a policeman guarding a closed door. With as much stealth as he could muster, he knocked the guard out.

With nerves screaming, he fumbled in the man’s uniform jacket and produced a ring of keys. He shrank back as he heard footsteps approaching and melted back into the shadows.

“What the hell?” An older policeman bent down to check the prone form on the cement floor. He grunted as he slumped to the floor, knocked cold.

Mel took both men’s guns, jamming them into his pockets. He took out the keys again, yanking the door open into a short, dark hallway that Mel quietly traversed, blood pounding in his ears.

He was committing the unpardonable sin of betrayal, and couldn’t stop.

Mel crept down to the entrance to another area, biting his lip as he checked the small room with the single cell.

A portly man in shirtsleeves wandered by, working on a crossword puzzle in a magazine. He was the next to end up on the hard floor.

In the jail awaited Mel’s prize.

Leaning against the bars, John Dillinger chewed a stick of gum with a smirk as his amber eyes sparkled.

“Been expectin’ ya, darlin’.”

Mel’s heart pounded even harder. He jammed a key into the lock and swung the door open, stepping inside and grabbing the gangster by his vest, pushing him up against the wall.

“Well, I’m here now.”

He crushed his mouth to Johnny’s, both men moaning as Mel pushed his body hard against his captive’s.

“Mmm, darlin’, you are one helluva white knight.”

Mel snorted. “Because I’m wearing my white seersucker suit?”

“Not just because of that.”

“We have to go.”

With a lazy smile, Johnny agreed.

Mel handed him one of the pistols and they hurried out to the corridor.

“Wait.” Johnny bent down over the youngest officer. “He’s about my size.” He started undressing, discarding his vest and white shirt.

“Hurry up.” Mel looked around nervously.

Johnny quickly changed into the policeman’s uniform, pulling the cap low over his eyes.

“Let’s go, Sunshine.”

They walked out of the jail, bold as brass. Mel’s adrenaline surge nearly knocked him out. How did Johnny do this all the time?

What was he doing? Was he crazy doing this? All for the love of a gangster? No matter how hard he tried to resist, he couldn’t stop as he barreled ahead down the road to ruin, tempted by this rakish Svengali, pulling him in with mesmerizing eyes.

They walked down the jail’s front steps and walkway, heading for Mel’s Pierce Arrow.

“I’ll take the wheel,” Johnny murmured.

“It’s _my_ car!” Mel hissed.

“I’m better at getaways.”

Mel rolled his eyes but handed over the keys.

Once in the car, Johnny said, “Oh, nice ride, honey.” He started it up and they drove away.

Mel felt adrift. What was coming next?

“Are we clear?” Johnny asked.

Mel looked back. “We’re clear.”

Johnny smirked and shifted, speeding up a little.

“Home free, darlin’.”

& & & & & &

Mouths met with bruising force as their bodies came together. They rolled on the bed in the seedy motel room, desperate and sweaty and needful as fingers gripped and flesh ground together. Mel gasped and moaned, his tongue invading Johnny’s mouth as his lover’s hands cupped his buttocks and squeezed. He _needed_ more…!

“Johnny…” he gasped.

“Hush now, darlin’. Get ready for Prince Albert now.”

Mel choked on his laughter. Of all times for Johnny to bring _that_ up! He stroked the lengthy organ and was rewarded with heartfelt moans.

Mel focused on Johnny preparing him with cream from a jar that Mel had stashed in his car’s glove compartment, blushing at the time he’d bought it as he’d thought of the use for it. He didn’t think of his ruined career or anything else as he let his senses take him to a place where he’d never been before.

Johnny lavished kisses on his neck and chest, murmuring, “Mine,” as he slipped a lubricated finger into Mel, who gasped and reflexively tightened. “C’mon, now, sugar, just relax.” Johnny kissed behind his ear. “Just take it easy. I won’t hurt you,” he crooned, mesmerizing his companion.

That velvet voice sapped Mel’s will but stirred his loins, his tempter filling his senses with the touch of his hands and the taste of his skin, the smell of arousal intoxicating, the sound of his sweet endearments and the sight of his sinfully-beautiful face too much, too much to bear.

Mel held on hard, drowning in sensation, but gradually relaxed as more sensations barreled through him as he was stretched and teased. Johnny slicked his own cock and pushed Mel’s legs back and slid in.

A gasp was torn from Mel, pleasure and momentary pain mingling until the pain quickly faded and he was awash in pleasure.

And he gloried in that pleasure, letting it consume him, just as he had let his lust for this man consume him, because he _had_ to have him, _had_ to know him in every way, despite his upbringing screaming at him not to break all the rules and sin, over and over and over…

He shouted and pleaded and Johnny still drove in and out, that wild smirk on his face and Mel went over the edge, pinwheels sparkling behind his eyes…

& & & & & &

Mel drifted awake, memories of last night curling his lips into a smile. He clings to those memories because once he opens his eyes, he must face his life with his career in ruins, his friendships betrayed, and his family abandoned. He can never return to the Bureau, nor to South Carolina. Since the moment he’d laid eyes on John Dillinger in the Tucson jail, he’d been lost.

He must take what he can get in this new life, one he is unaccustomed to, but he’s sure that Johnny is a good mentor. As long as he has Johnny, it will have all been worth it.

He opens his eyes.

He’s alone.


End file.
